Wedding Plans for a Demon and his Bride
by s-chan0903
Summary: Kagome and Shessoumaru have gone to the 21st century to introduce Shessouamru to her family. Wedding plans are in the works, but something more sinister is going on. Why is the priest in purple? sequel to mending hearts. please read that before this.
1. Chapter 1

Oi! How are you all doing? I am really sorry about that whole month long period without me writing and all, but weeeeelll… I was having girl problems and I was grounded from the computer. Poor excuse but it's all I got. So now for the new story, and the sequel to mending hearts, _Wedding plans for a demon and his bride_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Shessoumaru had told her he had wanted to meet her mother, Kagome was worried. How would they feel about her demon fiancé? But, more importantly, how would Shessoumaru get through the well? Inuyasha could get through, but that was the only other person she knew that could go through the well.

It turned out that was not a problem. It seemed that anyone who was involved in her future could come with her to the 21st century.

When her mom finally saw them both, she burst into tears. She managed to choke out the words, "When you had disappeared for so long, we thought you had been killed by this evil Naraku person you are always talking about. We were so worried!"

She had not seemed to notice Shessoumaru until then. She composed herself, and bowed to Shessoumaru.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. I am Mrs. Higurashi. I assume you are the person who saved Kagome from whatever danger she was in, and for that I thank you Mr.…?"

"Shessoumaru."

Kagome was surprised her mother could be so composed and polite. Usually she was very blunt.

"Actually, mom," Kagome interrupted, "He is actually the demon lord of the west. And he came here to meet his mother-in-law."

"Mother-in….?" she realized what Kagome meant and her mouth formed a silent O of astonishment.

"Well come in then and I'll make us some tea. And we will discuss formal wedding plans." With that, she ushered them both into the house and set to work in the kitchen.

Sitting at their family's living room table, Shessoumaru looked very overdressed. With his long hair and old style outfit, he looked the most handsome thing in the world to her. He was looking around confusedly at all of the things in the house itself. He stood up slowly and walked to the TV.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru was very confused. Everything here was shiny. And the air outside had almost knocked him out. He wondered at how Kagome could have grown up here. Then something caught his eye. He walked over to it and sat down in front of it. It was a black box. It had a very 

shiny front, and it was sitting on a shelf on top of two other boxes that had symbols in light across both their fronts.

Kagome walked up and sat next to him.

"Kagome? What is this strange box used for?"

"They call it a Television. It shows moving pictures on the screen here," she tapped the shiny part, "and it is used for entertainment and for information."

He wondered how it worked. Kagome pressed a button on the side of the 'television' and the screen lit up. He could see a strange creature wearing a red shirt and eating out of a pot. Suddenly, another creature came on to the screen, this one colored pink. He heard sounds and realized that it was Japanese.

"Pooh? When will owl be home?" Said the strange pink creature. "I don't know." Said the red shirted creature.

"Oh, my mother must have been babysitting the little kid down the street. She loves Whinny the pooh."

Babysitting? Whinny the pooh? This was all very confusing, so he pressed the button Kagome had, and the screen faded to black again. At this moment, Kagome's mother walked in and put the tea on the table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome," said her mother, "Have you already had a wedding ceremony in the feudal era?"

"No"

"Then I will begin planning for one. I'll schedule it for next month!" She said suddenly exited.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Higurashi? I would like to help in the planning."

"You sure can! But I get to pick the clothes you're going to wear." She said back to Shessoumaru, with an evil grin on her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have been taking typing classes online so I can write faster. And if I write faster you get longer chapters, so if any of you have any good typing games or systems that are easily accessible and FREE please tell me. And remember to review. And give suggestions. And all that.


	2. Chapter 2

Well how did you all like the new beginning to an old story? I would like to thank Silvermoon Dragoneye for being the first to review. Thanks to everyone who is reading and following the story and please review!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before:

"_Kagome," said her mother,"Have you already had a wedding ceremony in the feudal era?"_

"_No"_

"_Then I will begin planning for one. I'll schedule it for next month!" She said suddenly exited._

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Higurashi? I would like to help in the planning."_

"_You sure can! But I get to pick the clothes you're going to wear." She said back to Shessoumaru, with an evil grin on her face._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks later

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! Get your but down here before mom cancels your appointment at the fitters!"

"Tell mom I'm coming Sota!"

As his older sister thumped down the stairs, and out the door, Sota decided to follow them out the door. He was really disappointed in his sister. He had really liked Inuyasha. She wouldn't even tell him why she was marrying this guy instead of Inuyasha. As he waved them off, he heard a strange sound, like buzzing.

Investigating, he walked around the corner and his mouth dropped to the floor.

A green strip of light was coming from Shessoumaru's hand. He used it to slay make believe enemies. His eyes were closed and he was locked in a never ending dance with himself, reliving past battles, trying to hide the scars that he had received from them. Soto had found a new hero.

"What do you want, little sibling of Kagome?"

Shocked out of his sudden adoration, Sota managed a calm, "That was cool. How did you do that?"

"It is a natural talent that has been in the Inuyokai family for generations. And I fail to understand how it was 'cool'."

"Oh. Cool means awesome or really neat." Sota sighed inwardly. He had had to explain this to Inuyasha too.

"Is that all that you wish to know?"

"Yep."

"Good." The strip of light disappeared into Shessoumaru's hand. "Would you show me around this city? Kagome's mother told me to pick up my 'tux' at a shop called 'everything for a wedding'"

"Yea, I could take you there. And I can get that game I wanted! We just need to get you something… normal… to wear."

"My outfit is not normal?"

"No, it's not, so let's go see if we have any of my dad's old stuff."

Sota walked into his house and climbed down the stairs to the basement. Looking through the boxes, he found one labeled 'Dad'. He ripped off the tape, and pulled out one of the outfits that his dad used to wear all the time.

Sota gave Shessoumaru the clothes and pushed him into the bathroom. Five minutes later, he came out wearing a black American style shirt and jeans. Sota could not find any shoes that would have fit Shessoumaru, so he told him to wear his own. There was only one problem.

"Shessoumaru, you can't have that fur thing in public. You would be hauled away to the crazy bin!"

"Fine."

He set his fur and swords down on the coffee table and he and Sota walked out the door. Leading him down the street, Sota had to think very hard to remember which way to go to get the store that Shessoumaru needed. It was in the mall, so it was a left on sakura road, a right onto ichigo lane, and then just follow north kichimi until you see the mall. They walked through the giant double doors and found a directory, walked to Shessoumaru's store, had his suit fitted, walked to Sota's store bought the video game he had been wanting, and walked back home.

By this time, the girls had come back, and Kagome's mom had put both the suit and the dress in a closet and contacted the caterers and the decorators and had them come over to scout out the shrine for the wedding itself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome crawled into bed after a long day helping her mother. Shessoumaru, watching her fall asleep through her window, was thinking. The things he had seen on his trip to the store were very interesting to say the least. The 'cars' Kagome said people used to get to far places were very stinky, and the television was indeed a foreign kind of magic.

The thing that really troubled him was that there were too many humans around. He could not sense any demonic auras at all, in a place they could be thriving. He could not sense any at all, even when he had done his morning meditation, and scoured the whole of the continent for them, he found only very dull auras from the blood of humans that could have been a distant relatives.

He thought he would live for a least another thousand years. But, if he did not appear here, that means that he had died earlier. What had happened to him?

Ignoring these questions in his head, he examined his bride to be. He wondered at her flawless hear-shaped face, and her wonderful figure, and found himself opening the window to sit himself down on the floor in front of her bed. He laid his face in front of hers, and gently drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Sorry to leave you hanging by a thread, but I got grounded, Distracted, caught strep throat, and among other things, forgot to check fanfiction. Feel free to flame, get angry, ect.

Anyways. Here's is chapter three of _Wedding Plans for a Demon and His Bride._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before:

_Kagome crawled into bed after a long day helping her mother. Shessoumaru, watching her fall asleep through her window, was thinking. The things he had seen on his trip to the store were very interesting to say the least. The 'cars' Kagome said people used to get to far places were very stinky, and the television was indeed a foreign kind of magic._

_The thing that really troubled him was that there were too many humans around. He could not sense any demonic auras at all, in a place they could be thriving. He could not sense any at all, even when he had done his morning meditation, and scoured the whole of the continent for them, he found only very dull auras from the blood of humans that could have been a distant relatives._

_He thought he would live for a least another thousand years. But, if he did not appear here, that means that he had died earlier. What had happened to him?_

_Ignoring these questions in his head, he examined his bride to be. He wondered at her flawless hear-shaped face, and her wonderful figure, and found himself opening the window to sit himself down on the floor in front of her bed. He laid his face in front of hers, and gently drifted to sleep._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up to Shessoumaru's beautiful face. Moving slowly as not to wake him, she sat up in her bed and walked to her door.

"Where are you going?"

Damn. He had some good hearing. Or maybe she just wasn't quiet enough.

"I'm going downstairs to eat."

"Stay here for a moment."

She walked over to him and sat down. He pulled her into a loving embrace, Impossible to escape with his strength.

"Never leave me."

She looked at him.

"I would never… Shessoumaru, you taught me how to fight, you showed me that even a human, could melt a demon's heart. That even I could make a difference. I would never leave you."

He hugged her tighter to his chest. He put his hands on the sides of her head, and looked into her eyes.

"Don't leave."

"I won't. I promise I won't."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning of the wedding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha had been in Kagome's time for seven days. After Kikyo had passed control of him over to Naraku, He had been ordered to kill Kikyo, which he did with pleasure, (how could he have controlled him that way?) then came here when Naraku told him to murder Kagome. He would not tell him why, just that she needed to die before she and Shessoumaru got 'hitched', whatever that meant.

He watched her family set up the wedding, and watched as a familiar looking priest dressed in purple walked around with his wife? Blessing the place. He watched as Shessoumaru almost fell on his ass when he smelled the caterer's food.

He watched and he planned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaaah… Im so tired so im gonna sleep…… so bye……


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, no authors note this time straight to the story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before:

_Inuyasha had been in Kagome's time for seven days. After Kikyo had passed control of him over to Naraku, He had been ordered to kill Kikyo, which he did with pleasure, (how could he have controlled him that way?) then came here when Naraku told him to murder Kagome. He would not tell him why, just that she needed to die before she and Shessoumaru got 'hitched', whatever that meant._

_He watched her family set up the wedding, and watched as a familiar looking priest dressed in purple walked around with his wife? Blessing the place. He watched as Shessoumaru almost fell on his ass when he smelled the caterer's food._

_He watched and he planned._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now:

_The morning of the wedding_

Kagome woke at 6:00, got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, had last fittings done for her dress, got her brother up, and hyperventilated.

Her mother calmed her down, put her son in his suit, gave Shessoumaru his suit, Stopped Kagome from seeing him, Stopped Shessoumaru destroying the house to get to Kagome, explained the customs, and help hang the decorations for the wedding.

Kagome's grandfather followed the priest blessing the house, told him he was doing it wrong, corrected him, laughed at Shessoumaru's confusion, fussed over his granddaughter's dress being "too revealing", and ate some of the food on the tables outside.

Inuyasha sat in his tree, and watched. He was getting impatient. He didn't understand it, but Naraku had given him new orders. He had said to kidnap her instead of killing her right away, and bring her to him.

AND he said to do it right before she said the words "I Do." Bladity blah blah. She just needed to die in his opinion. Oh, well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, I don't fell good…"

"Relax, Kagome, It's just the pre-wedding jitters. And while we're waiting here for the wedding to start, why don't you tell me the story of how your hair turned silver? And how those marks on your face got there?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you huh? How did you know me when I came back… Well, I was kidnapped, by Koga,"

As she told her mother the whole story, everyone was scattering to get everything that they neglected done in the last fifteen minutes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miroku, Do you think she recognized us?"

"No, Sango, I don't think she did."

The monk finished blessing the grounds for his friend's wedding, and took a seat in the already gathering audience. Sango sat beside him.

"She thinks we're dead."

"She does."

"How do we tell her?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. We'll tell her when the time comes."

At this time the monk's "wandering hands" made their appearance. No one heard the slap. And if they did, no one really cared. The monk deserved it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was time. Shessoumaru watched as Kagome's grandfather walked her down the aisle. He waited as the monk said the rites, and the ring bearer gave him the ring that would make Kagome his in his world and hers.

"Do you, Shessoumaru, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do."

"And do you, Kagome, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-"

Kagome screamed. She was suddenly yanked away from him. Then he smelled him. He faced towards the west, and saw Inuyasha. He had a struggling Kagome in his arms and was staring at the newly transformed demon in front of him.

The guests, Informed of the grooms "condition", all faced the same way he did.

The priest jumped in front of the demon, and uncovered his hand. A storm of wind came out of it, aimed in the direction of the half-demon. Inuyasha only smirked, and ran.

Shessoumaru followed, but was caught in a well hidden trap. As he struggled in the net in his demon form, He watched and cried out as Inuyasha disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I will be gone for ten days at my father's house, and maybe I might be able to write but…..probably not.

But I think I have a plan…..


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very sorry that I haven't written in a month or so, but I needed to get everything ready for my 10 day trip to tokai-mura in Japan. And since its summer, I have a lot of chores to do before my mother will let me anywhere near the computer. So, finally, after the long wait, you may find out what happens after kagome is kidnapped by inuyasha, and Shessoumaru can't save her. (By the way, I know I'm spelling the name wrong, but , that's how I have it on everything so it's not going to change.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru's cries were cut off when inuyasha entered the well and headed to Naraku's hideout.

Kagome struggled harder against her captor, which only served to make him angry. She grabbed hold of his arm and focused her energy on it. Startled, inuyasha dropped her, and she hit the forest floor hard. Unfazed, she healed her nearly broken leg, and started to run. She didn't get farther than 20 feet when she was hit in the back of the head with a stone.

Pain shot through her head and she collapsed. Before she could recover, she felt a prick in her arm and a cold feeling swept over her. She fell limp.

"Finally calm eh Kagome? How did you like that little bit of demon miasma? Sent straight from Naraku. He assured me that it would paralyze you and prevent the use of your miko powers."

He laughed.

He picked her up roughly and resumed his journey through the forest. She could still feel and see, but could not move.

They arrived quickly at Naraku's castle. Passing through its ring of miasma, Inuyasha brought her directly to Naraku himself. Setting her down on the floor all to harshly, he smirked at her and left.

Naraku stared at her. Too busy trying to cleanse the demon poison from her veins; she almost didn't hear him when he finally spoke.

"You have troubled me for the last time. I will not kill you. I will make you suffer as none but I have suffered."

She glared at him.

"You, who have been separated from your 'beloved husband' the lord of the west, will kill the very one you love and then be left to wallow in your misery with his dead body and the knife that killed him in my dungeons until you die."

He walked over to her, and with a wave of his hand took his miasma out of her body, and turned it into strings that attached to her where they would on a puppet. He dismissed her and she walked to the room next door and sat on the floor. The door closed and she heard a click, which meant the door was locked. The strings slackened and she was free to move around.

She examined the room and found a mat to sleep on, a pitcher of water, and a knife left in the middle of the floor. She crawled to the knife and picked it up. It had a golden hilt, carved with pictures of bears and lions, their eyes rubies, and filled with the hatred of demons all over the world. Focusing on it, she could see the actual blade was made of a metal that when mixed with blood, turned into a poison deadly to anything it touched.

She set the knife down and hoped beyond hope that Shessoumaru would stay away from this castle. Would stay away from her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it's short, but I have to do things. PLEASE REVIEW and if possible, tell all your friends to read and review. Because it makes writers happy and more inclined to write. Sigh. I will not be able to write for a while, because of all of the sister cities meetings that I have to go to and all of the summer homework that I have to work on, and that kind of crap. I also have to do MORE FRIKIN' CHORES and it all just sucks. But that's off topic. So I will write in about a month or so,

So, NO FLAMES AND NO STALKERS AND R&R!! That's not rest and relax peoples that's read and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENASAI!! S-chan is really sorry! I will give you my excuses. 1, I had home work and chores : P

2, school started. And high school is NOT FUN.

3, I bought SPORE which omigod is a fun game.

4, I'm lazy and I'm a geek and I wanted to not write during the summer

Anyways those are my excuses. Feel free to get mad at me. And there's a new feature on fan fiction, called reader traffic. And it turns out I have readers from Canada. Sweet. Just to tell you guys my little sis is addicted to Canada. So drop me a review, she'd love to hear from yous.

PS, I am thinking of starting a new series of stories where I or one of my friends get dropped into a manga or anime. My friends all have horribly different personalities. Anyways, you guys get to choose what manga or anime we get dropped into. So have at it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Before;_

_She examined the room and found a mat to sleep on,__ a pitcher of water, and a knife left in the middle of the floor. She crawled to the knife and picked it up. It had a golden hilt, carved with pictures of bears and lions, their eyes rubies, and filled with the hatred of demons all over the world. Focusing on it, she could see the actual blade was made of a metal that when mixed with blood, turned into a poison deadly to anything it touched._

_She set the knife down and hoped beyond hope that Shessoumaru would stay away from this castle. Would stay away from her._

_Now;_

Shessoumaru was in pieces. Kagome had been wrenched from him and all he could think was that she was gone. How could she be gone? His mind was franticly running around in circles, trying to find a solution. All he could think was that kagome was with NARAKU and he was going to kill her if he didn't get there fast enough.

He ran.

He ran faster than he ever had run before, and followed the scent.

Blinded with panic and rage he ran, and he found nothing. He carved swathes of destruction wherever he ran. He payed no attention as demons and humans alike fell before him as he ran. His heart beat faster. He could smell the miasma. He was close.

He came upon the castle just as the sun was setting. He howled his rage towards Naraku, and an army of demons came behind him.

"We will help."

"Why will you help? How would I know if you plan to kill me for him?"

"He has wronged us also."

That was when he really looked at them.

Their faces were ashen with the look of grief, the look he imagined he had now. Their eyes were all red, the color of those who had eaten human flesh, and enjoyed it. Naraku, that hateful one, had made them eat the humans that these demons had loved, had cherished. What wrongs had they done him? None. Did they serve him? No. Had Naraku used them for his own sick entertainment? Yes.

They ran on. They broke the castle gates, smashing the stone walls around them to rubble. The miasma shield was gone, as if Naraku was taunting him, goading him on.

He followed her scent, and came to a room with miasma strings coming out of the door. She was behind the door. He could smell her. He opened the door, and found Kagome lying in a pool of blood, with Naraku standing over her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DUN, DUN, DDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH… big cliffie! And I need some help as to progress the story. And I wanna find a beta, so if you know anyone who has any experience betaing, tell them to contact me.

And, as I said before, I might start a new series with any maga/anime and any one of my friends! Send in your votes!

You can choose any anime/manga and any of the below people.

s-chan (me, a girl) p-chan(boy) c-chan(girl) kenna-chan(girl) m-chan(girl) OR! The all powerful OVERLORD-SAMA!!(inside joke, shes a girl)

read and review! See ya later.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so amazingly sorry. If I had a religion, I would be praying for forgiveness. I can't believe I haven't written in 8 months! … Please don't kill me. I left you all on a cliffhanger too……

I think my writing skills have dissolved too. But that is only because The computer has a virus now. That was NOT my fault. No matter what my sisters say. The only reason I can upload this now, is cuz my mom is letting me use her laptop so I can email to myself, then upload, copy and paste.

And finally, the seventh chapter of _Wedding Plans for a Demon and his Bride._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before (because everyone needs a little refresher.):

_Their faces were ashen with the look of grief, the look he imagined he had now. Their eyes were all red, the color of those who had eaten human flesh, and enjoyed it. Naraku, that hateful one, had made them eat the humans that these demons had loved, had cherished. What wrongs had they done him? None. Did they serve him? No. Had Naraku used them for his own sick entertainment? Yes._

_They ran on. They broke the castle gates, smashing the stone walls around them to rubble. The miasma shield was gone, as if Naraku was taunting him, goading him on._

_He followed her scent, and came to a room with miasma strings coming out of the door. She was behind the door. He could smell her. He opened the door, and found Kagome lying in a pool of blood, with Naraku standing over her._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He choked, feeling his demon rage inside him, clamoring to be free. He fought against it long enough to say the words,

"This one will kill you."

He jumped on Naraku, dragged him through the window, and landed in demon form, paws on the half-demon's chest.

Quick as lightning, the enemy appeared 20 ft from his tail.

Naraku chuckled.

"She killed herself you know."

He jumped, opening his mouth to rend and tear with his jaws. He turned in midair watching his enemy fly over his head.

"She didn't want you to be hurt. Pity she didn't know that knife was only lethal to humans and half-demons."

Shessoumaru roared. He screamed of pain and loss, mourning his one and only love.

Naraku just stood there and watched, laughing. He pulled on the miasma strings coming from the center of his hands. Kagome appeared from the broken window, dressed in her flowing, white wedding gown, now spattered with blood.

The strings walked her towards him. She raised her hands, setting them on his snout.

He watched, keening, as her tears, long shed, finally fell from her face. That pear-shaped face he had loved so much. This was face of his lover, his angel, his human. _His_ human, that that thing had taken from him.

His eyes softened as thousands of red eyed demons surrounded him. A few transformed themselves, others just attacked with the same cruelty that had taken their loved ones. Naraku ran, barely escaping from them.

Shessoumaru didn't hear them as their cries of grief resonated with his own.

He returned to his normal form, and gently cut the miasma strings with his claws. He caught Kagome in his arms, held her, as he keened and howled.

Burying his face into her neck he cried, "You promised, Kagome… You said you wouldn't leave me!"

The tears burned his eyes, just as his heart and soul froze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He walked solemnly Back to the wedding. The guests had left, leaving the priest, his wife, and Kagome's family.

"She's dead." He whispered.

The priest's wife gasped, and ran to him.

"STAY AWAY!" he screamed.

"Shessoumaru…" the priest said, reaching out his hand.

Shessoumaru saw the holy beads that burned his vision.

"You knew her…" He said quietly.

"Son…" Kagome's mother muttered in the background, tears tracing black lines down her cheeks.

"Why couldn't you… why couldn't any of you… save her?" He choked.

"We tried…"

"THEN WHY IS SHE DEAD? TELL ME WHY!" He sobbed. He fell to his knees, clutching Kagome to his chest. "Why…." He cried as they took her from him. He was silent, as they took her to a place that reeked with death. He watched, as they told everyone that the cause of her death was an unidentified kind of poison. He stood and accepted apologies from people he did not know, as they lowered her into the ground, and covered her beauty with earth.

His mind would not work, until he felt a small hand touch his arm.

"Rin…?" He asked. He looked down and saw a small black haired girl-child. Not Rin.

"Did you lose someone too?"

"Yes."

She looked at him with teary eyes, and held his hand. He lifted her into his strong embrace, and they cried together.

A man in black came running to them a while later, and took the little girl away.

He watched them go. He looked back to the grave, a stood, waiting to be taken away too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is for my grandpa. Because although he's gone, He never left us alone.

I love you grandpa.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! This is s-chan! Back from a very long break which I am not at liberty to discuss! Yay! Now I will continue this dramatic and very sad fanfic, and I will say this, Kagome IS dead, the story is NOT over, and Naraku….. I dunno. We'll get to that later. Also, so that no one else gets frustrated with me, I am spelling sesshomaru's name wrong, I am doing that to illustrate a point of change and difference, aaaaand because I'm a little crasy. Anyways here's the story, formatted to fit your screen.

* * *

Review:

"_Did you lose someone too?"_

"_Yes."_

_She looked at him with teary eyes, and held his hand. He lifted her into his strong embrace, and they cried together._

_A man in black came running to them a while later, and took the little girl away._

_He watched them go. He looked back to the grave, a stood, waiting to be taken away too._

* * *

For days now, he had been seeing her.

He had stayed in the future, hoping to evade all of the feelings that familiar things brought to him. But as he sat here, in the old grandfather tree, he could not help but look through his memories, trying to find where he went wrong. How could he have let her go? Why when she insisted that she be married at home, why didn't he say anything? Held her back?

And he saw her image in front of him, sitting on the branch as if she was still alive, dressed in her outlandish clothes. He was startled, and reached out to her, and as his fingers brushed her face, he felt nothing, and pulled back.

She turned her head then, and smiled. She moved soundlessly, lifting her own hand and touching his cheek, and pressing her forehead to his. 'I miss you.' She mouthed, and backed away, returning to her position before.

"Are you really here?" He said to her, "or are you just in my mind?" And he felt his mind go blank, filling with sadness. She smiled again at this, and mouthed, 'save me.' And then she faded.

And as the days passed, he was visited by her again and again, but she just smiled at him, no matter how much he questioned her. Her mother would visit him in his tree while she was waiting for laundry to dry on the line outside. He would not speak to her, and she had gotten into the habit of talking to him without expecting an answer.

She came to him one day, after a failed attempt to talk to the ghost of kagome. She spoke softly, knowing that if he was anything like his brother, he could hear her.

"It's hot today, isn't it? I hope that it won't hurt my garden." She paused, and looked up at him, shading her eyes with her had so that she could see better. "I wish she was here. She would know what to do to take care of them, my plants I mean. Sometimes I walk around the house, and I see her." This caught his attention.

"Not all of her, just flashes. See her hair as she disappears around a corner, or into her room. It scares me sometimes, thinking that she's still here, and that she can't leave. It's almost as if something is keeping her here." she said.

He surprised her then, jumping down in front of her, and almost knocking her down. He grabbed her shoulders, balancing her, and shook her softly.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked, excited. And with that jumped away, leaving Mrs. Higurashi wondering if her son-in-law had finally gone insane.

* * *

Shessoumaru had run to the well, and jumped inside, feeling as if he had finally found the answer. If he saw her, and her mother saw her, then he had a chance. He could save her, because she was not yet fully gone. Her soul had been kept here… but how?

The well deposited him on his feet at its bottom, and he jumped out, and headed in the direction of the castle she had been killed at. When he arrived, he found nothing but ashes and a few of the demons who had rallied to help him.

When he questioned them, they said that after Naraku had evaded the army, the entire castle had burst into flames, anything of value destroyed.

So he searched the ashes.

He searched all day and into the night, finding only bits and pieces of metal and some knives of no significance. None of them smelt like Kagome, and none of them had any ceremonial markings of any kind.

"What is keeping you here?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Kagome was stuck. Most of the time, she was in darkness, feeling, hearing, sensing nothing. It was only when she concentrated that she could see. At first, she could only see basic colors, dark ones at that. And then she concentrated solely on the place she wanted to be, with her love. And in one blinding moment, she saw him, and his image solidified. She turned to him, and smiled, her heart filled with the joy of seeing him. 'I miss you' she thought, trying to make him hear. 'I miss you so much' she thought again, and reached out her hand, touching him.

And then her mind froze, and something seemed to take control of it, taking her hand back, and making her think to him, 'save me.' Scared, she broke concentration, and his image slowly faded.

In the blackness, she explored the back of her mind, and found the knife. Not the knife itself, but the mind of it. It had absorbed the souls of so many that it had gained consciousness, and it wanted blood. It wanted powerful blood, something it could absorb that would give it a tangible existence, a body. And it was using her to get there.

Over time, she noticed it eating away at more and more of her mind, taking her strength and making it its own. Every time it gained more ground, it tested itself, concentrating her mind into the real world, and bringing her an image of Shessoumaru that was more clear and concrete every time it happened.

It was all she could do to keep it from talking to him, giving him hints on how to find her. She did not want him killed in her sake. She just hoped that she could force the knife's mind from completely devouring her own.

* * *

NAAAAAAA… so there it is. Pretty long as my chapters go, pretty short as others go. Again, I apologize for the long wait, and I thank you for all of your support. And I have a few questions for you.

Should I reincorporate the wolf tribes? Or leave them be?

As always, reviewreviewreview!


End file.
